The use of laser beams to modify surfaces is known. In the early 1980's, it was discovered that pulsed lasers emitting in the ultraviolet frequency range could affect a target surface through ablative photodecomposition (APD). Later it was found that by using APD, layers of target material could be removed on the order of about one micron of target material per pulse.
It was further noted that APD did not significantly alter the characteristics of the newly exposed material immediately below the ablated material. This phenomenon has been explained as being due to the UV lasher providing enough energy in a short enough period of time to actually break the covalent bonds of the polymeric target materials without heating the substrate. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,948 and 4,568,632). Further scanning techniques using APD are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,342.
Upon further investigation, it was found that certain materials, when ablated, created varying amounts of ablation debris, some of which was redeposited upon the surface of the target material. It was: believed that this redeposited debris could frustrate efforts to predictably alter the ablated target surface.
Further, it was found that certain materials could not be as cleanly etched as others. A method for ablating a target surface while also removing the deposited and adhered debris from the target surface while avoiding further debris accumulation is not known.